Her World, Her Rules
by Be Obscene
Summary: What if Carrie had some very different powers? What if she found a way she could manipulate people and the world around her? She could do just about anything her demented mind desires. Will involve future femslash and strong sexual content. CarriexSue!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the 2013 version of Carrie. After suffering abuse at home and at school for far too long, Carrie White just wants everyone to like her. With sons strange, unexplained power she'll get just that but at what cost? Rating will change. Strong sexual content and language later on. Gets twisted.**

It was roll call in gym class, everyone 's least favorite time in high school but mainly for Carrie White. She was the girl who was ridiculed and relentlessly mocked by her peers. They were all huddled together in the gymnasium and told to run laps by their teacher Miss Desjardin. Carrie was scared about what else she had planned, if they needed to break into teams or pairs there would be no one willing to take her.

"Watch where you're going, freak!", shouted Chris, as she ran past and nearly bumped into Carrie. Chris, one of the popular girls always hated Carrie for really no good reason other than the fact she was frail, dressed plainly and never stood up for herself. Carrie wished she could be like anyone of them, especially Sue Snell, one of Chris' best friends; tall, blonde and beautiful. Carrie lacked the confidence she had and grace. Carrie was picking up pace even though she wasn't exactly the best runner, she was also clumsy so she did her best not to wipe out on the hardwood floor. "Move!", this time Chris did run into Carrie, tripping her. She landed on the floor with no time to really brace herself; she had one arm out but ended up hurting herself as she skidded on the floor, red burn marks on her arm and knees.

Miss Desjardin didn't see what happened, it wasn't like anyone was going to rat out Chris so it would only seem like Carrie couldn't keep up. Everyone laughed as Miss Desjardin ran over to see if Carrie had broken her arm the way she was holding it. The only one who really felt bad for laughing was Sue. Carrie was holding back tears, she ran out of the gym not caring that she still had a class after that one.

* * *

"I told you about those young whores, Carrie!", her mother said as she ran ice cold water over her daughter's arm from the bathroom sink; of course after this she had to go into her prayer closet even though it wasn't her fault, just like every other day. Her mother thought of her as evil and needing to wash her sins away everyday. Carrie didn't know why things were the way they were, it wasn't like she asked for any of it. It would be nice if she could get people to like her but she didn't know how. She prayed in her closet that night as her mother commanded her to. She prayed she could be normal, have a friend like Sue even.

Sure everything was back to normal the next day, she would get looks from people as she went to her locker but she wasn't expecting Sue Snell to be there waiting. "Carrie, I'm sorry about yesterday", it looked like she had been standing there for a while now.

"That's ok, it wasn't your fault", for whatever reason, Carrie found it difficult looking Sue in the eye and prefered hanging her head down. Sue was a very beautiful girl, more beautiful than Carrie could ever dream to be and taller, more athletic and with better skin.

"I should've done something. I know that Chris...she can be a bitch", she tried to make Carrie smile, she did smirk a bit. Chris was one of the mean girls, some thought Sue could be as stuck up as her; she was a little bit of an outsider before meeting Chris but not the way Carrie was. "Maybe we could hangout some time", Sue suggested.

Carrie knew she was only being friendly to her, she had no intentions of being seen with her, "Uh, yeah sure, Sue."

* * *

They were scheduled for the pool today in gym class, Carrie put on her navy blue one piece but before she could even think about leaving the locker room she was grabbed. She was shocked to be forcefully spun around to face a glaring Chris. "What do you think you're doing, huh? You think you two are friends? What was that weird look you were giving her?", Carrie couldn't speak, she was so taken off guard, "Are you retarded? Seriously? I'm sick of your bullshit!", she pushed her against a locker. She laughed knowing Carrie wouldn't fight back, she was weak.

Carrie had no intention participating in class now. She peeked inside and saw Sue wearing her bathing suit, she was so confident and seemed to have not a single worry. _'Why can't I be like that?',_ she thought to herself.

* * *

There was no TV or computer in the White home. Margaret White forbid any outside influence so Carrie never had a chance to see how other teens acted, what was acceptable in today's world and what wasn't; if she had a magazine or any book other than the Bible she might be beaten within an inch of her life.

She came home 2 minutes late and that meant 2 extra hours in her closet but something inside of her was feeling rebellious. "Didn't you hear me?!", her mother said loudly, not wanting to repeat herself, "Get in your closet!"

Carrie had her hand on the railing, ready to run upstairs to her room. She stared Margaret in the eye and spoke back for the first time, "No."

This baffled her, something wasn't right, "What did you say?"

"NOOO!", Carrie had never raised her voice, it didn't just scare her mother but her as well.

Margaret answered simply, "Ok."

"I never want to...ever again, Mama", she said bluntly. She expected her to threaten to beat her but that never came, instead Margaret just stood there and repeated, "Ok."

Carrie walked over to her but slowly, confused as to why she was so calm, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, Carrie, you don't want to go into the closet anymore."

"Good...I want a TV and computer", she knew this was an impossible request but wanted to see what she'd say.

"Yes, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Carrie wasn't sure what to make of this, had she finally lost her mind? She saw how sad Margaret looked, so worn out, wrinkled skin that made her appear 10 years older.

"And smile. Be happy", Carrie commanded. Margaret obeyed, smiling at her, standing perfectly still. Carrie was floored by this, it was strange but it was nice seeing her mother act normal. But she couldn't figure out why all of the sudden she was acting like this.

Carrie stayed up in her bedroom doing homework until she heard trucks park outside, not on the street but in their driveway. She ran downstairs to see a 60" flat screen fitted to the wall. A computer was hauled up to her room. She was shocked at how quickly this all was happening.

"What...how did you?"

"Sorry it took so long to get everything. I wasn't sure what you wanted exactly. I can have them take them back for something else."

Carrie was still shocked but more excited that this was really happening, "No this is great!", she hugged her.

"The Internet won't be hooked up likely until after dinner", she said this like it was the end of the world; how she arranged all of this so quickly was a mystery in and of itself.

Carrie continued to experiment with more demands, wondering if there were any limits. She wanted pizza for dinner and that's what they got, delivery and that was the first time that had ever happened. She told her mother she wanted beer but just as she grabbed he car keys to go get some, Carrie laughed and said she was only joking. If she was able to get whatever she wanted, she was already forming a list in her head. Learn to drive, drive the car, go out on her own with no curfew.

She still felt weak and a little pathetic. She wanted to be normal. Could she teach herself to be normal? She hoped the Internet could show her how. There was so much to learn, her homepage was Google so she just started typing into the search engine; the old Margaret White would never let her use a computer, it was a tool of the Devil according to her. Carrie did use a computer in school but for work and nothing more, even a lot of her research was done in the library.

Gossip and celebrity news, the Olympics, Netflix, Youtube it was all there for her to take in. When looking at all of these celebrites and athletes with their toned bodies it only made her jealous that she wasn't like that, she wouldn't dream of starving herself. She did wonder why her breasts weren't as big as some of these girls that flooded the interweb. Sue and Chris and a lot of the girls at her school were fairly close to some of the ones she saw so they had to have idolized them in some ways so she knew she was off to a good start. She didn't have what you would call a wardrobe from this or last decade which meant she would need to do some shopping but for now she would salvage what she had.

She came across the website Facebook but knew little about it, she did hear kids bring it up in the halls but had no clue if it was something she needed to join. She was still nervous about the whole thing. Setting up her profile, realizing that there was so much that needed to be filled out and she didn't even have any pictures of herself. Hobbies, what movies she liked? There was so many restrictions before but for now it seemed like whatever was going on with her mother was her dream come true, she could listen to any music or watch any movie she wanted.

She put a picture of a flower as her temporary profile picture. Add friends? Did she dare add Sue? She went through her pictures, completely open for anyone to see, she had over 200 friends and so many posts to her wall. A lot of stuff from Chris and a boy named Tommy who she was tagged in a relationship with since last year. Carrie could only dream of having a boyfriend, but who would ever date her?

* * *

Sue was about to go to bed but decided to check Facebook for the 10th time that evening. She saw some stupid updates by Chris and Tommy and shared videos of pranks and people getting hurt but the one thing that took her by surprise was the friend request. Carrie White? At first she didn't believe it, Carrie seemed far too sheltered to have a Facebook account. Only one photo added and she had just joined a couple hours ago. No friends or posts to her wall yet. She felt guilty, she accepted her request without a second thought and signed off.

By morning she saw a few updates including pictures of Carrie, or what looked like Carrie. She called up Chris, "Did you make a fake account for Carrie?"

Chris' response was priceless, "What? No! Why would I make an account for her?"

"I'm serious, if this is your idea of some stupid joke..."

"It's not, relax! I guess the weirdo is trying to be human."

Sue couldn't shake it, something was off. Images of Carrie with lipstick and eyeliner was a little jarring. She decided to confront her about it, see how she was doing. But Carrie wasn't at her locker she was at Sue's. "Oh, uh, good morning, Carrie. "

"Good morning, Sue", Carrie said this looking right at her, not hanging her head and standing up straight for a change. She wasn't wearing the heavy red lipstick from her Facebook photo but did have on eyeliner. Her clothes, a white t-shirt and black tight jeans with some cuts in them, it didn't look designer made most likely hand cut before school.

Sue looked her up and down, her blonde hair even didn't look as mangled. "Wow, you...Look great."

"Thanks. My mom did a little shopping last night for me." It took Margaret all night to find what she needed, fortunately there was a second hand place not far from them.

"It's great...I didn't even recognize you...I mean...I didn't mean it's great it looks nothing like you or anything."

"That's ok, I got you", she smirked.

The bell rang and the two went their seperate ways, Sue did say they should meet up later and Carrie agreed. Everything seemed to be going great, everyone was checking her out in the halls as she walked to class with her head held high.

When she turned a corner to get to Math she was pulled back by someone and she had a sinking feeling who before she came face to face with her. "Wow, you can't be serious!", Chris had her against the wall. Carrie's confidence was shattered, she was back to being the helpless victim unable to put words together. Chris mocked her outfit, her makeup, "All because you try to dress like us doesn't make you any less of a freak!"

Carrie felt so much hate right now that it was unbearable, which led to her saying in a deep loud voice, "Be nicer!"

For a moment, Chris looked like she was backing off, could this really work on her too? She smiled blankly for only a second and then shook her head, "You are such a loser." Carrie really wished that would work, feeling defeated she turned to walk away only to be tripped by Chris and laughed at by everyone still standing around.

She collected herself and ran to class. She hates herself for not doing anything, she knew she had to work up some courage, really show Chris she wasn't taking anymore of her shit.

* * *

"She sounds like a bitch, Carrie", said her mother after Carrie came straight home with tears in her eyes telling her about her day.

She rested, spread out on the couch, "What do I do, fight her? That's wrong right?"

Margaret just smiled, "Whatever you think is best."

"I'm still not like everyone else. How do I do that?"

"But you're better than everyone else, Carrie."

"Huh?", Carrie couldn't believe she just said that. "There is no way you really mean that."

"I do."

Carrie still couldn't get over her small breasts, she thought they were holding her back, "Do you think I should get breast implants? Maybe that will give me the confidence I need."

"Yes, Carrie, huge breasts." She laughed, it was so weird hearing her say these things, "Watermelons."

"Maybe not that big, Mama", Carrie chuckled.

She needed someone else to consult, someone not under her control. But there were only 2 people she knew she might be able to trust.

 **Carrie will realize more of her power in the next chapter and get some help. Hope you are liking it so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following! Carrie tries out the limits of this new power and may get some unexpected friends. Some sexual content and language in this chapter. You can also check out my Jennifer's Body story Jennifer's Bad Idea in the mean time.**

"I don't know what she was thinking", Chris was talking on her phone as she lied in bed; she was recolecting the events with Carrie that day and the clothes she wore, "She's such a freak."

Her friend Karen was on the other line, "She just wants to be like you", she mocked.

Chris didn't know what it was but for some reason she felt sick in the pit of her stomach as she made fun, "I don't know...maybe we're too hard on her."

Karen didn't pick up any sarcasm, "What's up?"

"I don't know...I just...I've been thinking that maybe I need to stop being such a bitch."

Karen laughed, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really. I'm thinking of turning in early."

Karen was bored, she didn't have anyone else to gossip with, "Ok. Do you know what Sue is up to?"

"She's on a date with Tommy. She's supposed to text me later."

"Do you think tonight is the night?"

Chris knew what she was getting at but didn't feel like continuing the conversation, like something was telling her to stop. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out in the morning. Good night...", normally this was followed by 'bitch' or 'slut' but instead just stopped there.

* * *

Carrie met with Miss Desjardin early the next morning before class, she needed answers and it seemed like she was the right adult to have them. Today Carrie wore skinny denim jeans with high top sneakers and a t-shirt for the band The Misfits. Miss Desjardin was curious seeing Carrie dressed like this, she had no idea why her mother would let her out of the house wearing normal teenager attire.

"So what is it I can do for you, Carrie?"

"I wanted your opinion, Miss Desjardin. Do you think I need breast implants?"

Miss Desjardin was certainly taken back by this question especially from a shy girl like Carrie, she couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm sorry, Carrie. Why do you think you need breast implants?"

"Well..."

"Was it something someone told you? Teasing you?"

"No...I just thought maybe it would help me be more confident."

"Carrie...", Miss Desjardin smiled, "You don't need breast implants."

"I don't?"

"I know a lot of girls are getting them. There's nothing wrong with that but really you're fine the way you are."

"But I want to be like everyone else."

"Not many girls at this school have implants...that I've noticed anyway."

"I mean...I'm not like anyone...Chris and Sue are beautiful and everyone likes them."

"You don't need to be like Chris or Sue. Just be you. You just need to show everyone the real you", she knew her fashion choices may help her a little. She leaned on and whispered, "And I know for a fact not everyone like Chris and Sue", Carrie thought she was hinting at herself which didn't surprise her. She thanked her for the talk and headed to her locker but still felt incomplete.

She saw Sue at her locker, she seemed down, "Hey, are you OK?"

Sue was lost in her thoughts when Carrie asked this, she laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I talk to you about something? "

"Uh...sure, what's up?"

"Well…", Carrie had a bad feeling about asking what she wanted to ask, a small voice in the back of her head told her this could be a bad idea, "I've always wondered how you did your hair…", she wasn't sure if that was the lamest thing to ask but went for it; it sure was better than asking her if she should get plastic surgery.

"Oh, nothing really all that extreme, conditioner, mousse. I could probably message you everything I use on Facebook."

"Cool…", Carrie said did wonder why Sue's blonde hair shined so brightly, "I'm sure I'll never pull it off like you."

Sue laughed, "Oh, it's really nothing special."

"You're a beautiful girl", Carrie smirked.

"And you're not?" Carrie never thought of herself as being anything of the sort, "You have really great legs."

It seemed strange for Sue to say that, she was this tall, athletic girl, "Really? You like them?"

"Yeah, really muscular…I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes", she smiled and even seemed like she was about to blush but Carrie couldn't figure out why it was so strange. The bell rang and Sue had to get going, she would see her later in gym class that morning. Carrie had her books out of her locker, closing the door she saw Chris looking rather weird, almost like she was hiding some inside joke from her.

"Carrie…", Chris said.

"Yes, what?", she tried to stand her ground but felt like she was 2 feet tall. Karen and Chris's other friend Lisa came up beside her.

"Nice clothes", said Karen, "Where'd you get 'em?", she tore a piece of Carrie's jeans, this pair too had rips in the knees as well but now it looked awful. Lisa too took a turn ripping off a piece, both laughed but Chris didn't she didn't know they were going to do that. Carrie ran to the nearest washroom.

The girls laughed as she ran. Karen nudged Chris, "Come on, this is funny!"

"No you guys, I really don't like this", she ran off to class.

"What's with her?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know, it's like she grew a concise overnight."

Carrie felt like she was having a panic attack, she stood over the counter breathing heavily. She couldn't believe how scared she looked, what was it about those bitches? She looked into her own eyes, those blue innocent eyes and had an idea. "Be confident." She repeated these words several times, each time with more of a commanding voice, she wanted to see if there was even a chance it could work on herself like it did Margaret. With Margaret it seemed earlier to raise her voice but she would never be able to raise her voice to those girls unless she had the confidence to use that voice, "BE CONFIDENT!" She had to admit that she did feel different but she needed to put it to the test.

* * *

Chris still felt a little guilty for what happened to Carrie, she still didn't know why she had this change of heart all of a sudden, yesterday she would have loved to ripped those ridiculous pants she had on. She waited in the locker room for the other girls, she thought she was the first one until she saw Carrie already in her gym clothes, ready to go out on the football field. Sitting there on the bench by herself. Chris sighed, dragging herself as she walked over to talk, "Carrie, look about this morning…" Carrie gave her this intimidating look, it seemed odd coming from her, she stood up and almost seemed taller and more dominating than the brunette, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Carrie had her up against the locker this time, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be nice from now on, got it? That means you need to keep your friends in check!"

Chris was lost in the fury of Carrie's eyes, she was under her control, "Yes, Carrie."

"Good."

"Let's see that smile." Chris smiled, not forced but looked like she wasn't stuck up anymore, "No more bullying."

"No more bullying."

"Now you better get ready for class!"

Chris hurried her things, Carrie was pleased for now but had to watch out for the other girls in Chris's circle, she might have to do this with all of them. She left Chris in the locker room and went out on the field. Lisa, Karen and the other girls entered the room and almost instantly Chris went up to them to explain that they needed to lay off Carrie from now on which the others didn't understand. "Of course I'm serious."

"You're acting weirder than earlier, what did she do to you?", Karen saw that Chris wasn't acting at all like herself, Sue knew this too but suggested that she was right and maybe they should leave Carrie alone. Sue was anxious to get outside, Tommy was ditching class and she told him she'd meet him under the bleachers. Chris's pep talk of course didn't amount to much, Karen and Lisa decided they needed to remind Chris what a freak the blonde girl was and how much fun it was to pick on someone as awkward and out of place as her.

Carrie stood far away from everyone before Miss Desjardin was ready to take roll call, that's when Karen and Lisa decided to catcall Carrie since she all of a sudden thought she could look and dress like Miss popular. "Did you tweeze your eyebrows this morning, Carrie?", "You've got a fat ass!", "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

As Sue talked to Tommy she kept getting distracted by how how rude they were being, "I'm sure she can take care of herself", Tommy told his girlfriend. She wasn't hearing it, it wasn't fair that she had to put up with this especially now when it looked like her self esteem went up a few notches.

"Hey, Carrie, maybe we'll raise a Kickstarter for your boob job!"

This last insult is what got her. Carrie closed her eyes and turned around, no one knew what she was doing, they could see the strain in her face, the veins in her forehead but it was unclear what she was trying to do. Carrie whipped her hair back and forth and to everyone's amazement seemed to extend and spread, full highlighted locks of hair that almost looked like a helmet. She wasn't done, her skin tanned a bit and her face looked clearer. But the real finish was what made everyone's jaw drop especially Miss Desjardin, Sue and Tommy. Carrie looked ahead at her tormentors as her breasts grew under her shirt, it was the most insane thing anyone of them had ever seen. Karen and Lisa were speechless, Chris smiled widely. No one really had a grasp on what they had just witnessed, they crowded around Carrie to figure out how this was possible, it was almost like she had become an entirely different person.

"Just drink your milk and eat your vegetables", she said this before Miss Desjardin took her aside and told her to meet her in her room.

"What's wrong Miss D?", Carrie watched her scramble around the room, first closing and locking the door and drawing the curtains.

She looked Carrie over suspiciously, "Carrie, are you feeling ok?"

"Never been better, why?", she smiled seeing that she was genuilly freaking out an adult.

"Something's not right here, can you lift up your shirt for me?"

Carrie couldn't get over how funny this was, she lifted her shirt and the look on Miss Desjardin's face said it all. The school nurse was brought in to check on her. She checked her heart beat, examined her pupils and skin, inside of her ears and of course checked her breasts. "I've never seen anything like it", exclaimed Miss Desjardin.

"Well, I'm not sure what could have done it either", the nurse in all of her 30 years of medical experience hadn't seen anything so peculiar.

"Maybe I'm a late bloomer", suggested Carrie optimistically.

"You should probably go to a family doctor. Shouldn't she?", Miss Desjardin was getting more worried.

"I'm sure I'm ok. But I'll go see one after school, promise."

It didn't take long for the whole school to find out about this, everyone in class had their cellphones out and texted everyone they knew but most had a tough time believing this until they caught a glimpse of Carrie in the halls after class. It seemed that everyone who never gave Carrie a second look now couldn't keep their eyes off of her, she was the new it girl and there was nothing Karen or Lisa could do about it.

"Wow, looking good, Carrie!", Chris said as Carrie walked past her locker.

"Thanks, Chris", she smiled.

It was still hard to get used to this new Chris who had no intention in slamming her face into a wall, "Everyone is talking about you and Karen and Lisa are so pissed at you."

"That's so cool. What about Sue?"

"She ditched class with Tommy, I'm not supposed to tell."

"Gotcha."

"But she was under the bleachers so I bet she saw you. I bet she REALLY liked it."

Carrie didn't know exactly what she meant by that, almost like this was an inside joke, "What do you mean, Chris?"

Chris looked around to make sure no one was within an earshot to hear, "Well, you know I'm sworn to secrecy but…Sue thinks she's bicurous." Carrie had no idea what that meant, she'd never heard that word before and demanded she explain, "Oh, it means she might like girls too."

"You mean she likes girls like guys?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, lots of girls are."

"I've never heard of that before. I never knew girls were even allowed to be with other girls."

"Oh yeah, it's been allowed for a while."

"But what about Tommy?"

"I'm not really supposed to say…"

"Tell me!"

"Ok. Things are going ok, she told me but she doesn't think Tommy is the right guy for her she even told Karen she thinks he's cheating with me."

"Are you cheating with him?"

"No. But sometimes I wish I was."

Carrie still couldn't believe Sue, she and Tommy seemed great together and she also liked girls, it all seemed so foreign to her.

* * *

At home her mother was pleased to have her home and to see how much she had changed, "Yes, Carrie and next you can make them all your slaves."

"No, Mama, I couldn't do that!"

"Whatever you think is best, dear."

"You should have seen everyone's face. I didn't even know I'd be able to do that, I just concentrated really hard and it happened."

"Just imagine what else you could do."

"Mama, did you know that girls like other girls like they boys?"

"Yes. I used to hate it."

"I found out Sue Snell might too."

"And you want to be her girlfriend", Margaret said this straightly with a grin.

Carrie was baffled that she jumped to this conclusion, "No, Mama! I just…I don't know…whenever I see her in the hallway I do feel really nervous, not like the other girls who want to hurt me. She's different…girls do experiment I guess but I don't know what to do especially if she's still with Tommy."

"You can always kill him", she wasn't joking.

"No, murder is wrong. I don't want to use my power on her either, she's a really nice person. I guess I'm just curious. Chris did say girls experiment with each other."

"Then you need to find a way to get her attention."

"She did say I had great legs but she might have just said that to be nice. If only I knew what kind of girl she'd want…" Carrie had a flash of an idea and retreated to her room to research.

 **Things are changing for Carrie but how far will she take it? Will she really go after Sue?** **More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie has a lot more up her sleeve. Tell me what you think!**

After witnessing Carrie's body morph into a super model both Sue and Tommy left the football field ending up at Skip's Diner. Sue was disturbed by what she saw, Tommy was still letting it sink in. "How could she do that?", Sue asked as she nervously sipped a glass of cream soda.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation" said Tommy, but really didn't know what it could possibly be.

"She changed her hair and skin, her whole body. Her breasts grew right in front of everyone. I've never seen anything like that, have you?"

"No but she looks awesome." He knew right then she was going to take him the wrong way. "But not as awesome as you."

This did make Sue smile, mainly because of that simple look and smile he would give her. She knew deep down that their relationship wouldn't last but she was too afraid to break up with him, he was her first boyfriend after all.

"Maybe I should speak with her...I worry."

"But now Carrie will be one of the popular girls, she'll have nothing to worry about. So you shouldn't either."

"I know these girls, Tommy. They're probably freaking out right now. They'll be out for Carrie's blood."

"Well, not Chris", Tommy chuckled, "From what I hear she's Carrie's new best friend."

Sue just rolled her eyes, "That'll be the day."

* * *

Carrie stalked Sue Snell on Facebook. She hunted for clues, anything that might hint at the type of female she might be looking for. On her description it stated Sue was interested in men, not women or men and women. Chris wouldn't lie to Carrie, not now anyway.

She did see on her interests that she liked Soccer, MTV, tattoos and teen comedies. Sue had no tattoos she could remember seeing but she did seem to collect a lot of pictures in her feed. All were like huge murals, vines and thorns surrounding red and black roses. One of fire, pink and purple flames with tiny skulls. All of these tattoos were inked on women's backs and arms. Carrie admitted that they were beautiful but couldn't see herself getting any of them on her body. Her music interests varied from rap to classical. She looked up everything Sue liked and soon realized she had a lot of homework to do.

* * *

At Chris Hargensen's house things had changed, Chris was no longer the rebellious or arrogant teen. Her mother was seriously considering a therapist for her daughter since her personality had seemed to have changed over night. Chris offered to and cleaned the dishes, she even offered to wash both vehicles in the driveway. In her room she talked to Sue but not before telling her she needed to obey her curfew and not leave the house past 11.

"Chris, what's going on?", Sue's worries continued.

"I'm just working on my math."

"But you hate math."

"Not anymore...Hello? Are you still there?"

Sue couldn't get over how cheerful she was, but not like she was playing part in a prank. "Yes...you're seriously ok?"

"Yes, Sue. Are you OK? "

"Yeah...it's just whatever happened to Carrie...it really weirded me out."

"Wasn't it great?"

"Uh..it was scary."

"But she looks great..I mean, she always looked great but this is amazing. Everyone was super impressed."

"Karen was impressed?"

"No she was so mad, you should have seen her, I thought steam was going to shoot out of her ears." This was no longer the Chris she knew and tolerated, it was as though she had a lobotomy. "But you liked it didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, spill, Carrie White is totally the girl you'd want to date."

Sue could picture her foaming at the mouth asking for this, maybe some of the real Chris was still in there after all, "Chris, I don't want to get into that." She sighed but held back a laugh.

Chris knew Sue didn't want to tell her she would definitely want Carrie in a heartbeat, she couldn't fool her. "OK. Surrreee."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Sue groaned, not really feeling like going to bed just yet but not really in the mood to do anything else; Chris was mocking her long after she hung up. She didn't feel like talking to Tommy either, she already texted him for more than an hour after she got home and all he was asking her about was the carnival next weekend. She checked her phone to see that she had five text messages from Karen and a couple from a few other girls who had seen Carrie on the field during gym.

She had no intention of texting back to any of them, all telling her about freaky Carrie. One of them filmed the transformation on their phone. Sue examined the video several times, it was a lot closer to the action than the bleachers. It had over 20,000 views with many comments either saying it looked 'fake as hell' or that they wished all girls could do that. Sue wanted to investigate this further and she knew the very first thing she did when she got to school was talk to Carrie White.

* * *

Everyone was anticipating Carrie's arrival that morning, it was like a celebrity was coming to school and they were ready to roll out the red carpet. Carrie made one hell of an entrance when she walked through those doors. She made a few alterations to her look including straightening her hair, one eye covered like a model, tank top that exposed her newly pierced belly button and tight Jean short shorts way too short to wear to any school. To top it off she was wearing a blue G-string, just a little exposed as she strutted.

She turned heads, many of the wrong ones including some teachers who sternly reminded her of the dress code in place. One grabbed her by the arm but she quickly told them to let go which they obeyed but it didn't stop them from berating her and telling her she looked like a prostitute. "I can wear whatever the hell I want!" She shouted this so loud that everyone could hear not just in the corridor but every hallway and classroom.

Sue was at her locker when she heard the commotion, unsure at first if that was Carrie's voice she heard. The teachers agreed that she could wear whatever she wanted. She warned the female teacher who grabbed her that the next time she felt the need to grab a student she should slam her face into a wall.

Students were clueless to how Carrie was doing this, getting away with her behaviour. Chris came over to congratulate Carrie on telling off a teacher along with some girls curious and jealous about what Carrie was wearing.

"Wow, Carrie, how did you get your hair like that?" asked Chris.

"Where did you get your top?" another girl who never had a reason to talk to Carrie before asked.

"More importantly, how did you get your boobs like that?"

"Ladies, ladies. I really have to get to class", Carrie protested, "But I'll be happy to answer your questions at a later time." A lot of the boys were grouping around Carrie, being nice, "Yeah, we'll talk later. Catch me on Facebook and Twitter." She could get used to this kind of attention.

Karen and the girls watched her walk to class, angry to see this mob of students talking to her. "She looks like a porn star", stated Lisa.

"Look at them, this is the dumbest thing I've ever seen", Karen watched every boy practically drooling over her. "Someone needs to do something to this bitch." All of them agreed that Carrie White's sudden popularity needed to end and fast.

Sue waited at Carrie's locker, "Oh, hey, Sue!" Sue of course was shocked at what she saw.

"C-Carrie?"

"Yeah, hey are you alright?", she was concerned by the look on her face. Was this new look not working for her?

"Wow, I don't know how many dress code violations…but…you're mother actually let you leave the house?", she had trouble keeping her jaw closed.

"I do what I want when I want."

"Yeah…but how did you even get the confidence to wear that?"

"It was easy I just told myself to be more confident." She wasn't lying but Sue still had so many questions she needed to probe her with.

"And you and Chris?"

"She's cool now."

"She's not really the same…she's changed. You have too."

"I'm still me. Just a little bit of an upgrade."

"And you're okay? Everyone was freaking out."

"Yeah. Everything's great."

"Did it hurt?"

"What these?", she squeezed her breasts together much to Sue's shock, "No, it was pretty awesome. Must be one of those weird medical things you see on Discovery."

"…Yeah."

"Anyway, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hangout after school", she tried her best to act cool leaning up against her locker.

"Well I dunno I mean I have practise and…" Carrie pretended to drop a book and bent down to pick it up. A helpless Sue saw Carrie's ass looking up at her with that G-string stretching. Carrie did have a nice ass Sue couldn't look past that, "I mean I could move some things around."

Carrie stood back up and smiled, "Cool. Well. Catch you later." She brushed past Sue; Sue could have sworn she blew in her ear.

Miss Desjardin too had mixed feelings about Carrie that day and everyone's behavior. When she asked some teachers in the lounge about what Carrie had on they all seemed very defensive about it. She tried confronting Carrie about it but it was surprisingly hard to talk to her with so many kids and adults lined up to see her between classes.

Carrie met Sue at the entrance once school was out. Sur really did want to know what was up with her. Carrie walked her to the student parking lot where Sue's beat up ride was. "I'm thinking of getting a car", Carrie declared.

"That's great."

"Maybe after I get a couple tattoos."

"Really? Your mom will let you do that? My mom said she'd pay for one when I graduate."

"That's pretty tight, Sue."

Sue thought it was strange hearing het use any kind of lingo. Caribe had never seen Sue's house before, white picket fence, huge garden. Nobody else was home so Carrie thought it would be a perfect time to make out with Sue, she just needed to know when to make a move. They sat on Sue's bed, Carrie found it difficult acting cool around Sue now that things seemed to be getting serious.

"How are things with you? I hear you're dating Tommy."

Sue giggled, "Yeah, it's complicated."

"Aren't they all?"

Sue touched Carrie's naked knee which made Carrie believe a kiss was coming or at least some kind of advance, "Carrie, aren't you worried about Karen or any of the other girls coming after you?"

"No", Carrie laughed, "They don't scare me one bit." Carrie was afraid of what to do next though, movies and TV always made what happened next look so easy but she felt too nervous and exposed to do anything. She bit her lip, maybe this whole confidence boost wasn't enough when she was in front of a girl she wanted to try and kiss. She did know that the carnival was next weekend, it was a long shot but she asked. "So, the carnival is next weekend…would you maybe wanna go with me?"

Sue remembered Tommy's request but was more interested in going with Carrie, she wanted to learn more about her and her "gift". "Yeah…"

"I mean you don't have to I mean I guess carnivals can be pretty lame", Carrie didn't hear Sue's response.

"Yes…I'd love to go she laughed." Carrie held onto one of Sue's hands, they never even came close to first base yet but things were looking up.

"Cool."

 **More soon. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Carrie's plans for Sue work? How far will Sue be willing to go for her investigation?**

"Wow, Carrie, is this a date?" Chris asked anxiously on the phone.

"Umm.." Carrie trailed off as she looked up advice on the Internet.

Chris cut in, she was way too excited at the prospect of her two friends dating, "That's great!"

"I don't really know what I'm doing. The websites I've looked at aren't very helpful."

"Are you using the safe search?"

"Yes." She was weary of not filtering any explicit material. Once she changed the search settings she was bombarded by pornographic images. She had never seen a naked body other than her own before so seeing all of these barely legal girls engaged in what she had burned into her brain as sinful acts was quite the shock. Frettful, she switched from images to links that were all 'Lesbian seduction', 'Teen', 'Milf'.

"Chris, what's a Milf?"

Chris laughed at how novice she was to the term, "Well, it's not Sue so you have nothing to worry about. " She thought it was cute how quiet she was over the phone as she was hesitantly skimming pages. "You should get a lot of helpful advice on there for when you have sex."

This was a red flag for Carrie, "Sex?"

"Well, yeah, you want to have sex don't you?"

Carrie was ready to have a panic attack, "How am I supposed to have sex with Sue, we're both girls!"

"Just click on a video, Carrie, it'll show you." Carrie wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. "It's all up to you. It could be a once in a life time opportunity for both of you. I mean you should at least make it to second base."

Second base? She hadn't even made it to first and for some reason kissing Sue seemed like the scariest thing to her. But then her confidence kicked in. Sure, nothing might happen between her and Sue after but it was worth a try. She hung up with Chris and got to work.

Her mind was blown. It was like a whole new world opened up to her. She never knew so many young women were into this but then again a lot of it was for men on these sites. She couldn't picture Sue doing anything the girls she watched do. So many new terms she learned when wanting to research more. She didn't expect enjoying it as much as she did but it was so engrossing. There was some stuff she thought was nasty and felt sick looking at but eventually she found a site she dared to call romantic. After watching a video of girls close to her and Sue's age it seemed believable enough for her to understand the whole bicurious thing.

* * *

"Wait. You're doing what?"

Tommy was hanging out with Billy, Chris's on/off again boyfriend in his dad's garage while talking to Sue on the phone. He didn't understand Sue's meddling investigation.

"I'm going to find out what's happening to Carrie."

"So where are you going?"

"We'll just be at her house and maybe mine. Look I just need some time by myself to do this. "

"I can come by to observe" He so subtly suggested.

"Yeah, you'd love that I'm sure but this is just something I need to take care of myself."

"Ok, babe."

After he hung up he was instantly berated by Billy, "Man, the things you'll do to not pop a cherry."

"What?"

"Man, you need to take charge. All this doing as your told isn't getting you anywhere. "

"She's worried about Carrie White. Besides we have a date set."

Billy couldn't believe him some times especially the fact that him and Chris had done it countless times, a lot of it makeup sex but he had no regrets. "I have no idea what Chris is on but it's starting to freak me out and not in a good way."

"Sue thinks it has something to do with Carrie. I don't think it would explain how she changed in front of everyone though."

"Maybe she sold her soul to the devil" Billy laughed. "You'd still bang her if you had the chance."

Tommy felt guilty saying he would even though Sue would never know, "She's almost a 10."

"She's a 15, bro."

* * *

"She's a pervert, Carrie."

"Huh?" Carrie didn't know Chris would ever say something like that about her best friend; second best friend by now.

"She would never admit but she likes looking at other girls and I know for a fact she checks you out. You know how much she loves your legs."

"She did look at my butt when I bent over yesterday."

"See!" They were having this private conversation just outside of the school's main entrance but Chris could care less if students walking by could hear them. "You should show her that you're that way too."

"You mean just go up to her and say I like looking at girls' boobs?"

"No you have to hint at it. Be subtle." Carrie nodded. "But don't be afraid to have a little fun. You already know she's checking you out. Maybe wear less to ease her in."

Carrie laughed, "Well, I don't think I'll be doing that."

* * *

For the next week leading into the carnival, Sue was continuing her investigation while Carrie tried new moves on her. Sue was observing Carrie in class one day, sitting behind her while the teacher lectured. Looking over Carrie's shoulder it looked like she was drawing circles on her paper. Sue leaned forward and saw she was actually drawing boobs, big and small. Sue thought it was weird, why would she be doing that? She was even drawing some in her book, it was juvenile and out of character for her. Sue did smile, almost chuckled but managed to keep quiet.

She confronted Miss Desjardin about Carrie during lunch hour. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy but something isn't right" Miss Desjardin pulled out some files and spread them on her desk.

"What are these?"

"I've been doing my own research. What happened on the soccer field was impossible. All of her tests done by the school nurse suggest she's fine. I know for a fact she never went to see a doctor after school like I asked her to."

"It's not just Carrie that's changed. A lot of people are acting weird."

"Chris Hargensen? That's nothing, I saw Ms Jensen banging her head against the wall in the washroom the other day."

"Whatever it is, I think it's only to people who don't like her."

"Still you should be careful, Sue."

"She doesn't mean any harm. She just wants everyone to like her."

Sue wanted to be Carrie's friend, Miss Desjardin knew that. Sue just had to make sure she was subtle in how she acted around her, she didn't want to be under her power too.

Bumping into Carrie the next day at her locker where she was showing quite a bit of cleavage, Sue had some questions. Carrie had her locker open long enough so Sue could see magazine cutouts of naked women taped to the inside walls.

"Hi, ya, Sue." She had on some cool shades, Sue was feeling a little uncomfortable, Carrie was very hard to read.

"Um, hey..."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah...don't you think that's a bit revealing?"

"Hmmm...maybe" She smiled, Sue smiled back. "I just got a new ferrari. Wanna come for a ride after school?"

"A Ferrari?"

"Yeah. It's in the parking lot right now."

She took hold of Sue's hand, leading her to the lot. She didn't realize she was being a little rough and hurting her wrist. Karen and the girls were waiting for Carrie. They all hung out on the ledge of the roof carrying buckets of paint ready to dump. "Ready! Go!" Karen ordered. All of the girls aimed for Carrie only to end up hitting Sue getting in her hair and down her back with red and blue paint.

The girls felt terrible but laughed abruptly. Carrie was more furious than Sue about the whole thing. She yelled at them to freeze like statues. Mortified, Sue stood there watching Carrie run into the school and seemingly to the roof. Once she was up there Carrie couldn't believe how still they were, like they weren't even real. She commanded them to unfreeze. They did and they were freaking out by how weird it felt and the fact it seemed like Carrie teleported.

Carrie saw a cop car circle the parking lot. She had an idea. "Now I want you all to think about what you did. You might be pretty on the outside but you're ugly on the inside! You're going to march over to that police officer and throw paint on the car!" Karen and Lisa were scared but they knew they had no choice, "Now start stripping! You all love acting slutty. My mama always saw you washing cars in bikinis, this won't be any different. Wash his car in paint and enjoy yourselves!"

Sue wasn't sure if she heard any of this correctly but it looked like Carrie sent the girls off to get themselves arrested. The girls stripped off on the roof and all the way down to the parking lot. Everyone was speechless as these young women walked over to the cop car, some completely naked. They splashed the car, the one officer in the car had no idea what was going on when he stepped out expecting boys pulling a dumb ptank only to see teenaged girls climb onto the car and rubbing their bodies all over it. They were all laughing as they covered the car. The cop tried to cuff one of the girls but soon realized he was going to need a lot of backup.

 **Hope you like. More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What consequences will Carrie face now? What does Sue think of her? Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter is long enough. Please review!**

Everyone was a bit traumatized after what transpired in the parking lot. Before Carrie thought of comforting Sue she had already left. Carrie was left standing there with blue and red paint in her hair. She took off in her brand new ferrari during the scene with the cop, backup finally arrived and all of the girls were in handcuffs.

Carrie was afraid she may have gone a little too far, maybe that was why Sue disappeared. She could see red and blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror. She looked at the spodometer, she was going 110 mph. "Shit!" This was just not her day and now she had to pull over, maybe she wouldn't have go mind control this guy, maybe she could just pout to get out of her first ticket. The cop looked about 30, professional but maybe more forgiving and naive.

She had her best innocent face on as the cop came up to her window, "Is there a problem, officer?"

"License and registration, please Miss."

"Was I going to fast? I promise I'll never do it again" She pouted, but it didn't look like it was working.

"License and registration please" he spoke louder and clearer. Carrie opened her glove box and presented him with the registration, flashing her eyelashes as she did. "This your first offence?"

"Yes, officer, I know...I should have been more careful."

"Well in that case..." at first it looked like he was only giving her a warning but he took out his ticket book.

Carrie didn't have time for this, "Screw it! Put the book away and go back to your car."

"Excuse me?" He wasn't sure what she was thinking ordering him around like that.

"I said go back to your car!"

"Have you been drinking?"

Carrie couldn't believe it, why wasn't this working? "No. Usually this works."

"Well not today " he said proceeding to write her a ticket. "You young girls have to realize you can't get away with everything. "

He presented her with a ticket. She still couldn't understand why it didn't work. _"Well screw you, cop, I'm using my cellphone when I peel out of here."_ She thought. He got back into his car and watched as she drove off, it looked like he was going to tag behind her but he turned off at the intersection.

Carrie got onto her phone where she saw she already had a few callers wondering where she went off to. None from Chris though which was strange, she called her. "Carrie?"

"Chris, what's up?"

"Wow, are you the one who did that to Karen and everyone?"

"Guilty as charged!" Carrie laughed.

"I was just on the phone with Sue, that girl was hard to get a hold of."

"Is everything OK? I was going to take her for a ride but then those stupid sluts threw paint on us and she went off somewhere. "

"Well, I'm not supposed to say..."

"Tell me " Carrie commanded her.

"...she...she's kind of scared of you." At least her powers still had effect on her.

This hurt Carrie a little, "She's scared of me?"

"I don't know what's up with her. What you did was awesome."

"Yeah...you don't think I went too far do you?"

"No way!"

"Should I call Sue?"

"Maybe you should let me talk to her first."

"You're right."

"Ill let you know. I know she still likes you."

* * *

Sue got out of her shower and was drying her hair. Her clothes were ruined. She heard her phone ringing on her bed. "Chris?"

"Sue, you should talk to Carrie."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"She'd never hurt you."

"Were you talking to Carrie? Are these her words?"

"No, I'm just telling you she means well. Plus you have to admit that was really cool!"

"Everyone was arrested and could be expelled. That's cool to you?"

There was silence on Chris's end for a moment, "I just think you and Carrie should talk."

Tommy was beeping in, "Chris, I gotta go...Tommy?'

"How's the Carrie project coming?"

"I need a break from Carrie White. What are you doing?"

* * *

For the next few days, Sue ignored Carrie, going so far as avoiding contact in the halls and when Carrie greeted her at her locker she pretended not to hear her and walked off to class.

Carrie was afraid the carnival was off, she needed to think of something fast. One morning, Sue found roses tapped to the door of her locker. Carrie watched carefully as Sue seemed happy. Tommy came up behind her and hugged her. Carrie couldn't hear what was being said but when Sue showed him the flowers, it seemed as though she believed he taped them there. He shrugged and went along with it. Carrie slapped her face, she was such an idiot, of course she would think her boyfriend got her those!

At lunch she slipped an apology note to the inside of her locker. She watched her open and read it but she just sighed and crumpled it up.

* * *

Carrie was out of ideas, she sat up on her couch, legs close to her chest. Her mother thinking of what to say. "Isn't Sue a pervert?"

Carrie was too upset to laugh at that, "Chris was just saying that. Sue did check me out before...maybe I shouldn't bother...I mean I don't even know if I'm that way...I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend like Tommy."

"But you wanted to experiment. You don't know, you might like it."

"I do like looking at Sue and those things I've seen online..." Carrie blushed.

"So maybe you need to wear something that will really get her attention."

Carrie did think this was a good idea. She remembered what Chris said, _"Wear less..."_

* * *

Early morning, no one wanted to be there, though the school was a lot quieter without the mean girls there; their parents were still trying to make a deal with the school board on their punishment.

But out of nowhere as everyone was going about their business, students and staff. Some girl was walking up the hall but not fully clothed, she was turning heads and for good reason as she was wearing the skimpiest of purple bikinis. Her perfect tanned skin, legs and hips. "That assss" one teen said. Her abs. Those forearms with tattoos, blcak flames and skulls. Her breasts of course, not too obscene but certainly against school policy to be showing that kind of cleavage. She had a lip piercing on her bottom lip. Her blonde hair was a lot longer and healthier looking, feathered to almost look like a helmet. Students followed behind her like her entourage as she made it to Sue's locker. She had a red sucker in her mouth, she decided a cigarette might be a little too far for her good/bad girl image she was trying to show off.

Sue was on her way to her locker the exact same time as Carrie, she had to do a double take. She dropped her books at the sight of Carrie and her newest transformation. Carrie leaned up against her locker, she took out the red sucker, "Good morning, Sue."

Sue was floored, she had to look her up and down, "C-c-carrie?"

"That's right" Carrie spoke in a husky voice and stood up straight as she talked to Sue; even after her latest upgrade she was still shorter than the girl. "Listen, I know you're upset with me. I did take things too far but I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

"I…" Sue started but Carrie raised a finger up to her lips, she didn't touch her lips but came pretty close.

"I know you're scared of me but I promise you have nothing to fear. Come with me to the carnival Saturday. I'll explain everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sue. You're my friend and I want to make it up to you. I'll even have a talk with the school board, maybe they won't go so hard on Karen and the girls."

Sue still wasn't sure but then Carrie presented her a red rose, she smiled, "Ok…"

"I'll pick you up at 11, Saturday."

Sue felt this strange sensation, like Carrie was giving off some kind of electric current through her body, making her feel warm all over. That look she was giving her, so powerful and sexy. Sue was still oblivious to Carrie's advances, for all she knew, she just wanted to talk.

* * *

That night when Chris got the news she was on the phone while Billy hung out in her room. "Reallllyyy?" she squealed, "You have to tell me everything when it's over! Bye!"

Billy was lying on Chris' bed watching her act like this crazy girl, he still wasn't sure if he liked her this way. "What was that all about?"

"I can't say but…Carrie White has a date at the carnival Saturday."

If it was any other girl maybe Billy wouldn't care as much but Carrie White had a sudden reputation, "Who with?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy" Chris lied on the bed next to him.

"What is it some biker out of town?"

"No!", Chris didn't catch the playfulness in his voice.

"I was kidding, jeez, Chris. But I think I can guess who" he smirked.

"No you can't."

"Wanna bet on it?" Chris just smiled and shook her head. She decided to run downstairs to check on dinner giving Billy perfect timing to call someone. "Yo. I hear Carrie White has a date to the carnival this weekend."

"Oh?" asked Tommy on the other end, "With who?"

* * *

Sue was nervous about the whole thing, she got ready upstairs; maybe it wasn't too late to call the whole thing off. She had so many things swirling in her head, maybe this whole thing was a trick, maybe Carrie had gone mad with power. She could hear a loud engine of a car pulling in, vibrations from the loud stereo shook the walls. She applied her makeup and ran downstairs. Her mother was peeking through the window to see what hoodlum was taking her daughter.

Sue couldn't help but smile when she walked outside, Carrie still wearing a bikini and here she was in jean shorts and a lime green tank top. "Better buckle up!" though Carrie really didn't give her a lot of time as she peeled out of there; she slowed down for cops, she didn't want another incident. The rap music was loud and uncensored but Sue didn't seem to mind and that's all that mattered.

The carnival was packed, Carrie worked her 'magic' and got them in for free. She may have used her powers more than once to help her win at the games and get Sue some stuffed animals but it was all good. The carnies wondered how Carrie had such perfect aim knocking down bottles and nailing targets with a BB gun. "Here you go, girl" Carrie handed her companion the stuffed zebra. Sue was amazed and more calmed down as the day went on.

Sue also couldn't keep her eyes off Carrie, her ass was out for everyone in town to see, "Haters gonna hate" she simply told her when Sue questioned if she was ok with the looks she got. Carrie noticed the ferris wheel and thought it would be the perfect romantic spot to talk alone with her. They crammed all of the stuffed animals in her car.

"What about your butt?", Sue was wondering if Carrie wanted to just sit anywhere.

"I brought a towel."

Carrie held Sue's hand as they got in line, people did stare at them, most likely wondering why a girl like Sue was with some girl who looked better suited at a trailer park. They got their seat, the ride started, everything was normal. Eeee. The ride stopped as soon as the girls reached the top.

"What's happening?" Sue looked around in fear.

"Don't worry it won't last long" Carrie said calmly.

"Carrie, did you have something to do with this?"

"Yeah…but don't worry, I just want to talk. I was as scared as you were when this all happened."

"But how did it happen?"

"I still don't have the answers. I do know I can manipulate people. I can change their whole personality. Some people anyway"

"Did you ever use it on me?"

"No. You were always nice to me...I just wanted people to like me. I wanted to be beautiful and popular."

"But you were always beautiful, Carrie"

Carrie touched Sue's hand next to her thigh and smiled, "I guess this is better than dinner and a movie."

Sue looked at her strangely, she lifted an eyebrow, "Is this a date?"

Carrie was feeling awkward, there wasn't anyway of getting around it, "Uh…well you see…" it would have probably helped more if Sue wasn't looking right at her, eyes locked and waiting for an answer or if they were on the ground and there was an easy escape. "Yes."

Sue was so confused, this was not at all what she was expecting, "You're serious."

Carrie hung her head, "Yeah, I'm an idiot. Chris mentioned you may like girls and I do too…"

Sue sighed, "Wow."

"Yeah…I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Sue looked at her more irritated, "What makes you think I never want to talk to you again?"

"Well I'm a shitty person."

"You're not a shitty person, Carrie. I had a good time…I really like you...and I wish I knew you felt this way."

"You want to experiment with me?"

Sue smiled, "If it comes to that…I could see it happening. We can see where it takes us."

"It doesn't have to be serious…I mean, what would people say, right?"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't, I just thought you might…" Carrie was going to finish but the ride continued. After that it was getting dark, they waited around for the fireworks. Both held each others' hand and looked into each other's eyes. Carrie knew this had to be the perfect moment to kiss her but alas missed out again. She drove Sue home, music set to something softer. Carrie walked her up to the front step.

"I had a really good time today."

"Me too" Carrie smiled looking up at her. Sue did think this was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. Carrie was lost in her eyes, it was such a perfect night with the moon full and stars out. Sue leaned in and kissed Carrie on the corner of her mouth, opposite the lip ring. It was just enough to make her blush; that weird sensation. Sue laughed as she went inside and shut the door. Carrie was standing there still in shock. She was so excited she pumped her fist in the air before hopping back in the car. Sue watched her from her living room window as she sped off into the night. Everything about this day felt right to her.

 **What did you think? Rating may change for the next chapter. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating has been changed to an M and for a reason. This chapter will include strong, graphics sexual description. If you don't like that then stop now. Thank you for reading this story so far, I look forward to writing more.**

Carrie still couldn't believe it, she felt on top of the world. She didn't want to call it a night yet, she was too excited, too awake. She knew exactly what to do. She parked her car and ran up to her room to get on the computer.

 _"I can't believe it, I've never felt this way before!"_ She found a website with a girl masturbating, you didn't see the girl just her vagina and her hands; Carrie still hadn't pleasured herself before but this seemed like a good time. Another webpage opened next to it displayed Sue's Facebook page and her picture gallery.

The woman's voice instructed Carrie on what to do. She got naked and sat comfortably in her cushion chair. She had one hand massaging herself and the other squeezing a boob. "Ah…" Carrie sighed. She was surprised to see how wet the woman's vagina was getting, hers wasn't that wet yet but it was getting there. She concentrated on a photo of Sue, memories of the day was getting her off.

 _NOW, slide a finger into your slit._

Carrie did so, it was a tight fit, "Ugh" she groaned, she kept at it, she still couldn't believe she was really doing this. Sweat dripping from her forehead, she kept at it for a few minutes.

 _Don't be afraid to let yourself go. Now play with that clit!_

"Clit?" thought Carrie aloud, "What's a clit?"

She saw the woman spread her folds, Carrie didn't think she had one of those until…"OH! OH! AHHHH!" she was leaning back in her chair, this was getting intense, she squeezed her boob harder. "WHOA! FUCK!" She was having these crazy spasms and then she started calling out Sue's name. "Yeah! That's it SUE!" she started grinding her teeth.

 _GOOD GIRL!_

She moaned loudly until she came. What a rush. She sat back in the chair panting, her skin glistening. She was a little tired but felt relaxed, she really needed that. She massaged both of her boobs which she never really showed much appreciation to before.

 _Now spank yourself for being BAD._ The husky voice on the video said lastly.

 _"Bad?" thought Carrie, "I guess I do feel a little naughty."_

She got up and bent over, holding onto the chair and gave both of her cheeks a little slap which did make her feel pretty good; she slept good that night that was for sure.

She gave Chris all the details in the morning; the date not the alone time in her room of course. She was squealing, "How was it? What did you do? Did you go back to her place?"

Carrie laughed, still lying in bed with no intentions of getting up that day. "I drove her home…"

"Ooh and then what?"

"She gave me a kiss goodnight" Carrie couldn't stop smiling.

"Really? Did she use tongue?"

"No, nothing like that but that would be pretty cool."

"Wow, this is crazy. So is Sue going to break the news to Tommy?"

Carrie forgot about Tommy, "That's a good question. But I mean we're experimenting so maybe she'll still want to be with Tommy. We said we'd see where it takes us. Jeez, I don't want to cause any trouble! What do I do, Chris?"

"Don't worry, Carrie, she's totally into you."

"But what if she wants me to be like Tommy? I can't be Tommy."

Chris sighed, "She doesn't want you to be her Tommy. She wants you to be her Carrie." Chris had a point even if it sounded hokey.

* * *

"I still don't know what you're talking about, man" Tommy had no idea why Billy was bugging him about Carrie and the fair. He called the day before about it and was constantly texting him about it. Tommy was online checking Sue's Facebook status when Billy called.

"Dude, just admit it" Billy laughed.

"Man, it's not funny. I'm in a relationship. Carrie White doesn't even compare to Sue."

"So you're saying Carrie is up for grabs?"

"Man, if you want her you can have her!"

"That's not such a bad idea. Thanks, man. By the way, everyone totally thinks you were with Carrie."

"What?"

Billy hung up.

* * *

Carrie was up bright and early Monday morning. No bikini today, something classier. She strutted the halls wearing tight black leather pants, jacket and cap. It was like she was from the pages of GQ.

Everyone had their eyes on Carrie but Carrie only had her eyes set on Sue. She was interrupted in the middle of her strut to her locker by Billy. "Yo, Carrie."

"Billy Nolan?" She tilted her dark shades.

"You got plans this Saturday night?" He had this macho suave persona going. Carrie didn't know what to say. Was he going to ask her out?

"I usually try to keep my schedule open. Why what's up?"

"I thought I could take you to the movies. "

Carrie folded her arms, she knew she could out macho this guy, "Take me out?" She razed. He wasn't sure what her problem was, maybe this would be harder than he anticipated. "Look, I got places to go, people to see, Billy." She stuck her hand in his face and left him stunned. He wasn't willing to give up so easily that was for sure. To him Carrie White was going to be some sort of conquest.

"Carrie?" Sue was surprised to see what she was wearing today, "Digging the new outfit."

"What this old thing?" she smirked. "Look, I was thinking about Tommy…"

"I know. I'm going to break up with him I swear."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"…Yes."

"You hesitated."

"I will. I promise you."

"Cool", she touched her face, carefully stroking strands of hair behind her ear. No one was around to see but oddly both didn't care.

Sue texted Carrie a lot that day, she wanted to meet after school, go to her house; Carrie was amazed this was happening so quickly, Sue was so eager to see Carrie again, to try new things with her. Carrie was just excited to have someone over at the house, she realized she needed to send her mother away on some errand while her and Sue had the place to themselves especially as things didn't get less family friendly.

Sue expected Carrie's red ferrari in the student parking lot but didn't see it as they walked to the lot, "Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring it today" She sat in the seat of a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"No way!" Carrie handed her a helmet to put on, she sat behind her; Sue had questioned Carrie about how she got the money for these things but Carrie would always tell her _"It's no worries"_.

Sue held on tight, her hands around Carrie's waist; it had always been a fantasy of hers to ride on the back of a bike like this. Carrie liked it because it felt like a big vibrator between her legs but she didn't tell Sue that.

Margaret White was sitting on the couch when both girls entered. "Mama, this is Sue from school."

"Hello" Sue waved.

"Hello, dear" she said with a smile, "You're Carrie's special friend, huh?"

"Uh, yup!" she laughed.

"Mama, we need the house for a bit, do you mind?" Carrie gave her a look, one she knew meant she had five minutes to get her ass out of there.

"Oh course. I'll leave you two alone."

It was strange for Sue to see the infamous Margaret White, the town zealot ordered around and doing what she was told and that smile was equally out there like she was in the Twilight Zone. She left with her purse. Carrie and Sue took over the couch, both nervous. Carrie thought her new confidence would save her but it was no match for Sue Snell.

Carrie had an arm over her shoulder, "Your house is really nice."

"Thank you" she had no quips or anything, she just stared at Sue for a moment and moved in for the kill. A soft kiss on the lips to get things started.

"Wow" Sue said after they broke it.

"Yeah, wow" Carrie kissed her again, both thought this was the coolest thing ever. They kissed longer, Carrie let herself go and it was like fireworks, like something just went off when their eyes closed and lips met. "I can't believe I'm kissing Sue Snell" she laughed.

"I can't believe I'm kissing Carrie White" Sue smiled. She took both of Carrie's hands and kissed them, Carrie's eyes followed her in curiosity, Sue liked how excited she was getting. She sucked on her long fingers next. Carrie never saw Sue as the kind of girl who would ever do anything like this. She loved the way Sue looked at her as she sucked on her fingers, so erotic. Next Sue pulled Carrie onto her lap, siting facing her. They made out pretty hot and heavy, both running their fingers through each other's hair.

SMACK!

Sue gave Carrie's ass a spank, that ass dressed in tight black leather. Carrie yelped a little and groaned but she loved the sensation and Sue knew she wanted her to do it again.

SMACK!

"Yeah, you're so good at that!" Carrie cried.

Both laughed. Sue's phone went off, she stopped to check it, "It's Tommy."

"Forget Tommy Ross" she gave Sue this macho look similar to the one Billy gave her at school and it worked, Sue instantly forgot about Tommy when she realized how turned on she was when Carrie pouted her full lips. They were back in make out heaven and Tommy was left waiting for a response.

 **More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where we last left them they were getting close to third base. But awaits them?**

Tommy and Billy hung out under the town water tower. Tommy was trying to get a hold of Sue, she wasn't at her house. "I don't know about this Carrie chick, she might act different from before but she's still weird" said Billy as he stalked Carrie's Facebook and Instagram simolstaneously.

"Carrie White. I'm so sick of hearing about her. You and Sue are obsessed" Tommy was getting more frustrated, he was ready to throw his phone to the ground.

"Maybe she's at Carrie's house right now. "

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Sue said something about giving her little research some rest."

"Man, Carrie has a lot of pics of her bod on Instagram. She's got 50,000 followers. Oh wait no that's just how many she's got today."

"There is something weird going on. I just don't want Sue getting involved if it's dangerous."

Billy had to laugh at the thought of a dangerous Carrie. "She seems like a freaky chick I admit. I wonder. There's a lot of pics of hit women on her Facebook. Maybe she's a lesbo!" He laughed aloud.

"Doubt it."

"You could convince Sue to have a threesome." Tommy shook his head. "C'mon, Sue and Carrie action."

Tommy was ready to pack it in tonight. Billy was horny, he thought he'd go see what Chris was doing and maybe screw for a bit.

* * *

"Sue! Tell me everything!" Chris was in bed when Sue called.

Sue was just dropped off at her house, Carrie peeled out of her driveway on her bike. "Well I got a ride on her Harley."

"Carrie has a Harley Davidson?"

"Yup" Sue got comfortable in her bed as she spilled, "We made out on her couch all evening. "

Chris could hardly contain herself, "Wow, what was it like, fireworks?"

Sue was breathless as she recollected, "It...it was like nothing I could have imagined...I..."

"Did you only make out?" Chris teased.

"Yes. Perv!" Sue laughed. "I slapped her ass. In that tight leather. "

"Wow, that's hot!"

"I really like it more when she's in control though. She's amazing..."

"Sue and Carrie sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i..."

"Chris, your parents will hear!"

Chris laughed, she wouldn't give up on this, she needed more details. "Did you feel up her boobs?"

"A little" Sue giggled. "With her shirt on."

"You need to see them and tell me what they look like!" Sue knew that was the next thing but didn't want to rush Carrie, she wanted to take it at a slow pace. "Show her yours first and..."

"Chris, you are way too obsessed about this." The next thing to address was Tommy which Sue knew the way things were going had to end. She knew Tommy was a good guy just not what she was looking for. But one big thing to consider was Karen, Lisa and the rest of the paint spillers were returning to school mainly because Carrie interupted a school board meeting with her power and told them no further punishment was needed.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen when they come back?"

"Carrie will kick their asses!" exclaimed Chris.

Sue was a little worried at what else Carrie was capable of but perhaps she could mellow them out or just have them super excited and friendly like Chris.

"I have to go now. I think Billy is here! Call you later!"

Sue wasn't sure how to confront Tommy. She needed to sleep on it.

* * *

The next day at school, Carrie was sought after again by Billy. His constant pursuit of her was getting old fast. She brought it up to Chris during one of their breaks. "You two are together, right?"

"At the moment. Yes. We used to always argue, break up, have sex. Get back together, have sex, argue, break up..."

"Ok, I get it. You should know he's been hitting on me."

"Really?" Chris didn't seem the least bit angry which made Carrie angry.

"Doesn't that piss you off?"

"Well..."

"Chris, you don't have to always be nice to people especially when they're clearly not being true to you."

"Oh? You mean I can be upset with Billy?"

"I would be."

Chris thought it over, she frowned, "I should break up with him...but I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be...I mean I know it's probably scary. Sue is breaking up with Tommy, she's likely scared too. But you can have a fresh start and find somebody else."

Chris began to get excited again. "Yeah. Should I be with a girl?"

Carrie smiled, "If you want to."

"I could experiment like you and Sue. I know exactly who with too."

Carrie was a little concerned with the gleam in her eyes, "As long as they feel the same way and not illegal."

"But that's not as much fun!" Chris laughed.

Carrie didn't ask who it could possibly be, she didn't want to pry plus she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She couldnt wait for the end of the day, she skipped last period and hung out in the parking lot waiting for Sue. She was surprised she didn't see any of Karen and her girls all day which either meant they were afraid of her or they were hatching an evil plan.

* * *

"I don't understand. " Tommy met Sue on the empty soccer field via text. She told him it was important.

"Tommy, you're a great guy, I..."

"I just don't get you sometimes. I thought everything was fine."

"It was fine. But I just don't have those feelings anymore" She tried not to cry, his sad dumb face wasn't making her feel any better. "If it makes you feel any better I don't understand me much either."

Carrie saw Sue walking towards her, even though she couldn't see her face right away she knew what was up. Sue held her tightly, Carrie whispered into her ear and kissed her. She kissed her hard.

Walking just a few feet away was Lisa, she almost tripped when she saw Carrie and Sue macking on one another. "No way" She took out her cellphone and recorded; Karen and the other girls were never going to believe this.

* * *

Carrie sat up in her room with Sue. Both sitting side by side. Sue in her tank top and short shorts. Carrie in her revealing tank top and even shorter short shorts. Sue thought she'd break the tension by sticking her tongue in Carrie's ear. Carrie's eyes rolled back and she moaned as Sue licked her like a dog. Sue laughed. They made out again, kissing and groping while making small talk.

"You have great hair" Sue cooed, Carrie's hair sliding through her fingers.

"Not as great as yours, baby girl" Carrie said in a husky voice. Their tongues danced, slipping and sliding around in and out of their mouths; Sue had never been more aroused, she had one hand on the back of Carrie's head and the other squeezing a boob.

Carrie gasped and said, "You really like them, huh?"

"Yeah" Sue laughed.

"You know I get people asking me if they can feel them. Boys and girls."

"Really?"

"Yes and you know what I tell them? I tell them they belong to Sue Snell."

"You do not" Sue chuckled.

"Ok but I still say they're for somebody special."

Sue sucked on Carrie's bottom lip, "Your mouth is so sexy"

Carrie sucked on Sue's finger while looking up at her innocently. "I know what we could do. A little game. I show you mine and you show me yours."

This made Carrie smile, she would be on board for whatever she wanted. "That sounds like a fantastic idea, Sue."

Sue got rid of her tank top, a bra underneath, Carrie followed, she had a bra on too surprisingly. Sue wasn't sporting the type of cleavage Carrie was but her boobs were perkier. Then came off the bras. Carrie had fun feeling Sue's soft skin in her hands and when they ran over her hard nipples. Sue gasped at just the sight of Carrie's gorgeous breasts. So big. Such pink nipples. So tasty. Carrie loved it when she took both in her hands, her warm. Her warm hands. Her hear was pumping faster now. "You're so beautiful."

"That's it, Sue. Why don't you give them a pinch." Sue pinched her nipples, Carrie winced, she looked so adorable when she was on pain. Her nipples nice and hard were too irresistible too not put in your mouth. Sue put one in her mouth and got to sucking. Carrie licked her lips, feeling really turned on now that her dream girl was getting a real mouthful of her twins. She licked and sucked so much that it was only fair for Carrie to return the favor.

Sue had her head tilted back as Carrie massaged her breasts with her tongue, both moaning in the process. "You're making me so wet" cried Sue.

"I'm soaked, girl" Carrie said making her laugh. "I have a good idea if you'll hear me out." She whispered into Sue's ear and made her blush. She unzipped Sue's short shorts and Sue unzipped Carrie's shorter short shorts. Carrie could feel just how wet she was as she slipped a hand down her panties. Carrie wasn't wearing panties so Sue got more of a shock as she felt Carrie's trimmed pussy. They didn't take their eyes off each other as they played around down there. Carrie had became the master at massaging clit and showed Sue her new skill which she appreciated so much she mimicked her hand movements.

Both were cumming hard, mouths open wide, Carrie's eyes crossed and she screamed, it was hot and funny at the same time.

"CARRIE!"

"SSSUUUUEEEE!"

"AHHHH"

"FUUUUCCCK!"

They collapsed on the bed, both exhausted. Panting. Sweating. "I can't believe we fingered on the third date" Carrie said with a huge grin. Sue got close to her, kissing her softly, biting her lip a bit in the process.

"Girls! If you're finished up there, dinner is ready!" Margaret called.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh. "She totally heard us" Sue giggled.

"No doubt."

 **More to come! What will happen to these two next? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter, the girls think of where else they are willing to take their relationship. Carrie gets mixed up with some people she probably shouldn't. Thanks for reading so far!**

"We're through!"

"Yeah whatever" Billy just lied there on Chris' bed playing on his phone, he'd done this a dozen times with her before. Chris wasn't sure how she could make it any clearer to him, she knew now what she had to do, it all became so obvious after talking to Carrie.

"I'm serious, out!" she was beginning to sound like the Chris he knew. He got up and went to the door.

"See you later" he mumbled.

She threw a shoe at him only to see it bounce off the door frame. He knew damn well they'd get back together and have makeup sex, it was a given. She collapsed onto her bed and read some interesting texts, all from Sue. She called her excitedly.

"Sue, what's this I hear about you and Carrie?"

"Oh my God, Chris!" Sue exclaimed, "I had my first orgasm!"

"Whoa, you had sex?" Chris was sitting up in bed now, she thought this was insanely great news.

"We Uh...used our fingers" She chuckled.

"Still, that's great! You're moving fast. Did you see her boobs?" Chris wasn't going to give up on that, Sue could picture her bouncing around the room.

"Yes!" Both girls squealed with excitement over the phone.

"Describe them to me!"

"Chris, if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to sleep with her."

"I don't. She's yours. But I am very curious."

"They were...even more perky than I imagined...so lucious..." She trailed off.

"Did you suck on 'em?" Chris interupted Sue's little flashback to holding Carrie's beautiful pair in her hands.

"Chris! I'm not giving you every detail...but she does have very perky breasts"

"This is so cool!" Chris remembered her news, "I just broke up with Billy and I'm going to try my hands at a woman."

"Wait, really?" Sue wondered if this was normal Chris or Carrie's doing. "Did Carrie have anything to do with this?"

"No I made it up all on my own."

"You really want to experiment with a woman?"

"Yes and I know just who too..."

Sue was skeptical, she had no clue who she would possibly try this with. "Well good luck...I guess."

"I bet I'll even get further than you two. Maybe I'll be eating pussy and 69ing. Wait, have you two been eating pussy or 69ing?" She asked worried.

"No. But it's on the list."

Chris had a naughty idea, "Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet I'll be doing real nasty stuff with the chick I'm with. We'll even do more than 69. We'll eat food off each other, tie each other up."

Sue realized that the old Chris she knew was still there, her competitive streak with her and bitchiness. "Yeah, well...Carrie and I are going to be doing a lot of that too!" she wasn't thinking straight when she said this. "We'll be using toys and..."

"Butt stuff?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah. We'll be at it for days!"

Chris chuckled, "Fine. I'll make a list and send it to you tomorrow. But you better watch it, Snell, I have more experience under the sheets than you do."

"Oh yeah? Well you still have to ask this mystery girl of yours out!"

"That won't be a problem. Oh and she's not a girl, she's a WOMAN."

* * *

Margaret White was sitting on the couch. She hadn't moved since Sue left. Carrie was up in her room. The doorbell rang, Carrie ran down the stairs in a hurry and answered it before her ml mother lifted herself off of the couch.

A man dressed in a blue suit handed over a large briefcase to the teenage player, "Your cut" he told her. She popped it open to see stacks of hundred dollar bills.

"Yeeaah!", she exclaimed.

"We also have a new product we'd like you to sell. To your school."

"You must be tripping. I can't sell any weed there."

"It's not weed" he pulled a baggie of what looked like cocaine out of his pocket.

"I don't know, man" She thought it was bad enough serring up a whole plantation in the greenhouse in the backyard. Becoming a drug dealer wasn't Carrie's first choice to make a good payday but the dudes she met seemed cool enough to get her what she needed and it wasn't like it was the hard stuff until now.

"Look. It's nothing, you can test it for yourself right now."

"I don't want to kill anybody or ruin their lives." He took back the briefcase, "Hey!"

"I thought you might say that. Remember. More money. More honey."

Carrie sighed, "Yeah. Yeah." She took a few baggies from the guy and he was gone. Carrie was wondering how much longer she should be involved with these shady characters before cutting ties. She sat down next to Margaret.

"More business, dear?"

"Yeah, Mama" She massaged her forehead, "I might have to give up this game soon. If Sue ever finds out she'll kill me."

"She'd probably think it's bad ass."

Hearing this made her smile, "Maybe. Maybe I should buy a gun for protection, just in case we get some uninvited guests at our door."

Margaret saw the bags of cocaine Carrie left carelessly on the table, "Are you going to try any, dear?"

"You don't use your own product, Mama."

"Oh...so what's happening with you and Sue are you together?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "We're just...I think we're just seeing where this goes. I don't know if we're really an exclusive couple."

"Do you love her?"

"I..."

"You two certainly couldn't get enough of each other earlier."

"Mama!"

"Sue! Oh Sue!" Margaret teased.

Carrie did laugh but it was so wrong that her own mother knew and joked about personal stuff like that. She finally called it a night and retired to her room with the drugs; she knew now she would have to upgrade the home security for sure now.

* * *

"She what?" Billy was only half listening to what Tommy had to say as they drove to the diner; it was past midnight but he couldn't sleep. Billy was drinking from a flask as he drove his dad's car, something to keep his mind off of Chris. "And you two still didn't do the nasty?"

Tommy just shook his head, "Damn, man that is a shitty thing. But hey, you know what? She'll come crawling back."

"I just don't get her" he'd been thinking back to what she said out on the field. "There must be somebody else."

"Don't even fret man, something good will come your way. I got dumped too you know."

"Yeah, what, 5th time this month?"

"Let's say we go pay Carrie White a visit?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy sighed.

"Forget the diner, let's go get some pootang!"

He revved up the engine and did a U-turn, it was off to Carrie White's house for a late night booty call.

* * *

Carrie was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was awoken by a car engine and squealing tires. "What the fuck?" She looked out her window, someone was flashing their high beams and doing donuts on the street. "Shit! I knew this was a bad idea, but how did anyone know I only got it a couple hours ago."

She really wished she considered getting a gun a lot sooner. She slipped on a ski mask and into some black clothes. She was beginning to wonder if her suppliers set her up but what sense would that make? It had to be someone catching wind of the operation and didn't want any competition. Carrie knew this was war and she needed to defend her turf.

* * *

Billy banged on the front door, flask still in hand. "Carrie! Woo! Where you at?!"

Tommy knew this was a terrible idea from the start, "Come on, man, she's sleeping."

"My boy Tommy wants a late night screw!"

Suddenly. Out of nowhere something came jumping out of a tree and attacked Billy. Tommy saw this shape but couldn't make it out it was moving too fast. Billy was put in a sleeper hold. Tommy panicked and tried running back to the car but instead was jumped from behind. The vice grip of someone's legs around his head.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY! I'M GETTING A 9MM FOR YOUR ASSES TOMORROW!"

Tommy recognized the voice as female but it was so raspy and threatening that he never would have thought of Carrie White.

Billy tried to assist Tommy but was instead kicked in the ribs by what seemed to be some kind of Kung fu master. Both boys got the hell out of there. The all black figure removed their ski mask. Carrie's long golden locks rained down on her face. She watched the beat up car pull out of there.

"You better run bitches!"

 **More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloween night at the White's house. Will Carrie reveal some things to Sue?**

It was Halloween night and Carrie was getting her house decorated professionally. With the new income things were looking up even though she had to up the home security after two intruders attempted to rob her. She was up in her room cleaning her desert eagle, it was mainly for show, she did have 2 9mms, she knew she needed a little practise with them. There was to be a house party, she knew Sue wanted to have one and she decided to have it at her house since it was spooky enough.

She posed in the mirror with one of her bikinis and guns in both hands, she did think she looked pretty badass. Her phone vibrated on her desk, it was Sue.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hi, what are you up to?" Sue asked. Carrie still had one gun in her hand as she spoke to her girl, swinging it around carelessly.

"Oh, just getting ready for the party." Some workmen were out in the hallway pounding nails and cutting up some wood, it wasn't just a party house it was going to look haunted. Carrie was irritated by how long things were taking, she stuck her head out into the hall, "Hey, guys take a break or something!"

Sue thought Carrie sounded hot when she was showing authority to people. "They're not done yet?"

"Just upstairs. Don't worry, things will be ready tonight…So what are you wearing?" she asked cheekily.

Sue was lying on her stomach in bed lazily at that moment, she had to look over what she had on, "Oh…red sexy lingerie, those shorts you like."

Carrie laughed, "I meant for the party."

"Oh. That's a surprise."

"That's kind of unfair."

"It's more fun to keep you waiting. Are you even going to tell me what you're wearing?"

Carrie thought about it, "Hm, nope."

"Can I guess?"

"You can but you'll never get it."

Sue could play this game, "Wanna bet?"

"What's your wager?"

"Well…what are we going to be doing tonight? When we're all alone?"

Carrie liked this kind of bet, "If you guess correctly I'll give you something really special. I'll give you three guesses for my costume."

"When you say special…do you mean oral?" she laughed.

"It's winner's choice" Carrie said slyly.

"Ok…I'm seeing a bikini. Or maybe body paint. A Na'vi from Avatar?"

"Buzz! Nice guess I actually wish I thought of that."

"…A sexy…cowgirl?"

"Buzz! Sorry, one more guess."

"Uh, how about just a bikini?"

"Buzz! Nope."

"Ugh!"

"Don't worry you still can do whatever you want."

"Can you at least give me a hint? Are you just going to be completely naked or something?"

"Will you tell me yours?"

"No." Sue said bluntly.

"Fine, one hint" Carrie sighed, "I'm your girlfriend now, Sue!"

Sue wasn't sure at first what she was referencing until she felt a wet tongue extend out of her phone, licking the side of her face. She let out a shriek and dropped it. She could hear Carrie cackling, "See you tonight!" She hung up. Sue couldn't tell if Carrie really did that or it was some kind of trick.

* * *

Rita Desjardin was walking by the White's home, not unwillingly, she was still concerned about Carrie but mainly the safety of the school and town. She couldn't get over all of the trucks and workers; how was Margaret and Carrie affording all of this?

"Miss D! How are you?" It was Chris, she took her gym teacher completely off guard. It was still taking a lot of adjusting for her to see this former mean girl as this overly sweet kid. She handed her a flyer for Carrie's Halloween party, she was given the distinct honour of assisting her in getting the word out and keeping the workers asses moving. "Will you be coming to Carrie's party?"

"No, Chris. I am not going to a student party."

"It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I still think something is wrong with Carrie. I think if anyone goes to this party tonight something terrible will happen."

Chris continued smiling, only irritating Rita. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way."

Rita Desjardin felt like the only one who wasn't under Carrie's spell. Teaches and students seemed to love her...or at least most of them did.

* * *

Karen, Lisa and a few other girls conspired a plan in Karen's bedroom. "We have the video why not post it and expose the bitch! " exclaimed Lisa. Her cellphone video of Carrie and Sue in the parking lot was seen by all the girls at this point.

Karen interjected, "It would just make her more popular! "

"Not with everyone" one girl said, "Tommy Ross."

Karen knew exactly what to do to shake things up, "Get your best costumes on girls. We've got a party to crash!"

* * *

Sue and a group of kids waited impatiently at the door. Finally Carrie opened up and greeted them. She held out a gloved hand with long knives; she was dressed as Freddy Kruger but without the burn makeup and booty shorts.

"Oh, that makes sense" Sue laughed.

"What are you supposed to be? Carrie looked her over and couldn't figure out from the done up hair, tank top, short shorts and fake tattoos drawn on her arms.

"Seriously? I'm you."

"Oh, now I see it." She held up her blades to Sue's face, they looked very real. She put on a scary voice, "Come on in, bitch!"

Margaret White was dressed as a mummy and was very enthusiastic about everything and getting every underage person there drinks despite the fact she used to hate having anyone over and thought of Halloween as Satan Day.

Carrie made sure everyone knew she was the host and made sure no one was bored. She hired people to jump out at guests as if it really were a haunted house.

Sue thought everything was going good until she saw through the living room window, Karen, Lisa and the other girls dressed as zombies at the front door. She was really hoping her worst fears wouldn't come true. "Carrie!" She alerted her from her conversation on the couch. She stood next to Sue and saw what was putting her on edge.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of it!"

Sue wasn't sure if it was Carrie's voice or her mannerism but she want sure what to expect with Carrie, these girls already did enough to piss her off already.

Carrie had a bemused look when she opened the door. Karen was the first to speak, "Hello, Carrie."

"Karen. Lisa. Everyone."

"We just wanted to apologize for everything..."

"And came to party? You're all dressed up hoping I'll forgive you so you can party" Carrie sighed.

"Well, really wanted to hangout..."

"Bury the hatchet" Lisa added.

"I'm sure" said Carrie, leaning on the door frame with her arms folded.

"We understand if you still hate is. What we did sucked major balls " said Karen.

Carrie thought about it, she could just have Chris keep an eye on them and if they did pull anything she could just flash her piece on one of them. Her desert eagle would scare the shit out of them. "Fine, you can come in."

The girls entered, some felt a little uncomfortable that the girls who splashed paint on a police cruiser and humped it with their naked bodies were among them. Sue whispered into Carrie's ear, "Carrie, what are you up to?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Chris keeps an eye on them."

"Why don't you just use your power on them to make them nicer like with Chris?"

"I could but I really want to see where this goes. Plus I really want to get you upstairs." She gave Sue a surprise slap on the ass. Sue instantly forgot about the bitches and put all thought into getting Carrie in bed. They ran upstairs and before Carrie knew it, Sue was copping a feel up her striped shirt. "Oh you like your candy, do you girl?"

Sue squeezed Carrie's breasts and kissed her while Carrie removed Sue's shorts, "Nice thong, babe" she said slapping dat ass again. "Tell me, am I the girl of your dreams?" she held those blades up to her face.

Sue looked at her for a moment and with no words nodded with excitement, she removed Carrie's shirt and hat, "I love watching you jump and down in gym class."

"You want me to do that, hon?" Carrie asked, Sue nodded. Carrie bounced and moved around while sitting in place making her impossibly perky breasts bounce and wobble to her lover's amusement. "I've got a special treat for you. No tricks."

"Really?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, lie down on your back" Carrie smirked mischievously.

"Oh, I think I know what this is." Sue lied down on her back, Carrie slid her thong off; she had never seen another female vagina but her own and now that she had become a master of the clit so to speak during her alone time it seemed like the perfect time to try something different with Sue. In no time Carrie had her head between Sue's legs. Sue gasped as Carrie's tongue entered her, it was exciting, so much that she was holding onto the covers for dear life as the sensation moved through her entire body. Carrie's moaning synced with her own and she was getting off on it and Carrie was using her fingers too making it more heart pounding like that first evening.

"Such a pretty pink pussy!" Carrie said, clearly mimicking a porno she'd seen before.

"Oh, Carrie! Carrie!"

"It's Carrie Kruger tonight, bitch!"

"AHH! Fuck me! Carrie Kruger!"

Sue was getting wet and Carrie was loving it.

BANG!

"SUE?"

Sue lifted her head to see Tommy, he had forced the bedroom door open. "Tommy?" Both were shocked, they didn't move, Carrie was oblivious to the whole thing with her face still firmly planted on Sue.

"Carrie White? Seriously?"

"Tommy, get out of here!" Sue sat up, Carrie wasn't sure what was happening. Tommy shoved here to the floor as he ran to Sue.

"Hey, dude what the fuckkk?!"

"Sue, she's dangerous! She kicked mine and Billy's ass!"

Carrie chuckled, "That was you?"

"Tommy, just leave!" Sue demanded. Carrie pulled out her desert eagle, "Whoa! Carrie, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, it's not even loaded" she assured her. She pulled the trigger, Tommy hit the floor causing Carrie's jaw drop. Tommy wasn't shot however, he just threw his body to the floor in reaction to the earth shattering sound that was now ringing in everyone's ears.

"CARRIE!" Sue yelled.

"WHAT?" Carrie held one ear.

"SUE!" Tommy yelled.

Karen and the girls ran upstairs once they heard the gunshot. The bullet passed through her window. Sirens. The police would be there soon.

 **Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What has Carrie gotten herself into now and what consequences lie ahead? Contains strong sexual content. One more chapter after this and I think I'll wrap it up.**

 **To answer Styles question, I have heard of the game Life is Strange but haven't played it. Could be interesting for something in the future.**

"Ahhhh! " Carrie could still only hear ringing in her ears after what sounded like a Canon went off in her head. She dropped the gun on the floor.

In the confusion, Sue slipped back into her shorts, Tommy was kneeling down on the floor with his eyes closed and both hands covering his ears and the mean girls were in the process of taking pictures.

Sue took hold of Carrie, giving her a shake, "Carrie! Snap out of it!"

Her hearing returned but only in her left ear, "Sue! Ah...Fuck that hurts! "

"Carrie, the cops are on their way!" Carrie saw how panicked she was; this was all her fault, Tommy crying on the floor and those bitches at the door. If only she could stop time to think. She snapped her fingers. "What exactly was that supposed to do?" Carrie pointed out the eerie silence to Sue, Tommy and the girls were all frozen in place. "Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't get the cops to do what I want. I tried to get out of a speeding ticket but it didn't work." She paced around, trying to think of something, anything. Sue sat down with her on the bed.

"Maybe your manipulation only works on bad people. "

Carrie shook her head, "I don't know. I think it just takes longer for some people. Maybe deep down I have respect for pigs" she sighed.

"Carrie, is there something you're not telling me?"

Carrie knew she had to come clean, they had all the time in the world. She took her outside to the greenhouse. She unlocked the padlock, stepped back and let Sue enter to see for herself what her good friend was up to. She gasped at the sight of these exotic green plants growing on tables and underneath lamps. "Carrie...If I wasn't so mad at you I'd be very impressed." She turned to Carrie with the sternest look she could muster.

Carrie held her hands out, "Sue I can explain. Things got a bit out of hand..."

"I'd say!", she gave her a punch in the bicep, "I care about you ya know. Why this?"

"I just wanted to make some money..." She lowered her head in defeat. "I just wanted to show you a good time."

Sue couldn't stay mad at her, as much as she wanted to it was impossible when she made that pouting face. She pulled Carrie into a hug, "Ok. It could be a lot worse I guess..." She smiled at her but Carrie still looked guilty.

"Uh...there's more. It's not just weed."

"Are you pulling a breaking bad?"

"No, it's not meth. It's coke..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I haven't sold any yet. It's just that the guys I sell for have been pressuring me. They seemed like good guys at first."

Sue rolled her eyes, "Well now I'm beginning to understand the tattoos."

"Ok, I'm done with them. No more drugs and no more guns."

"Good. I just have one question."

"Ok."

"Did you really beat up Billy and Tommy?"

Carrie bit her lower lip and nodded.

"That's so cool" Sue kissed her open mouth, violence would normally be a turn off for her especially when it was Tommy but him and Billy sort of had it coming.

Carrie broke the kiss to address the matter at hand, "We have to move all this. Or burn it."

"No. That's a terrible idea. I got something better, but..."

"But what?" Carrie was curious what was worth stalling for. "Well, we are all alone technically. Chris and I have this bet going on."

"Oh?" Carrie arched an eyebrow.

"See she has an eye on somebody and I told her we'd get to do all the positions and sex stuff we could think of before her and her woman."

Carrie was perplexed, "Chris wants to be with a woman?"

"Yeah, but there's no way she's going to out do us..." She gave Carrie this sensual look.

Carrie returned with this hazy look and grin, she got closer to her, wrapping her arms around Sue, "No way she can out do us..."

* * *

Carrie and Sue got busy, they had a lot to do and a lot of time. Sue fantasized about having sex on the hood of Carrie's car and that's where they headed first. She thought Carrie's naked body looked extra hot in the moonlight. Carrie lied back on the hood first with her legs spread eagle so Sue could give her head. Carrie held Sue's head in place as she licked; Carrie was already wet even before she climbed up on the hood. Carrie groaned, she tweaked her nipples as Sue continued to go down on her, it was the hottest thing she ever experienced.

Ugghhhh! Sue! Fuck yeah!" She didn't care how loud she was, this was the perfect time to get it all out. Sue lifted her head and licked her lips, her hair a mess sticking to her face. Carrie smiled down at her, "That was great" she said breathing deeply, "Wanna try tribbing?"

Sue tilted her head, "Huh?"

"I saw it on the Internet. We hump and grind..."

"I get it, let's try it!" Sue stripped down from her Carrie costume which Carrie thought was spot on and she climbed onto the hood. It was awkward at first overlapping their legs and thrusting, it didn't seem nearly as stimulating as the pornstars made it out to be but it was still awesome. Both enjoyed seeing the excitement in the others' eyes as they bumped and grinded. Both were working up a sweat but knew they could go for hours so they decided to take these sexcapades to a new location.

Carrie drove them both, still naked, to a sex shop. Breaking in they found some sex toys that they both really wanted to try; Sue had her eye on a double ended dildo. "The lady gets what the lady wants" Carrie put a couple hundred dollar bills on the counter without thinking and they were out the door with their new toys.

In the parking lot Carrie watched Sue intently as she sucked on the end of a glass dildo, she tried to see if she could deep throat it but risked choking. Carrie used the glass dildo on Sue, she looked so intense as she was penetrated. Carrie didn't want to use the glass dildo, she wanted the double ended dildo.

"We should've got lube" said Carrie.

"Why?" Sue didn't understand, ducking should be enough and it wasn't the biggest double ended dong at the store.

"I want it in my ass" Carrie said this deadpan. Sue giggled, Carrie was so outrageous, "Sue, baby, will you eat my ass?"

Sue was shocked, "I...I guess we can cross it off the list." She was nervous at first but then Carrie got on all fours and arched her back; her big juicy ass for the taking and Sue was ready to do what was asked of her. She got on all four a and licked Carrie's rear.

"That's it! Oh you're so nasty, Sue!" Carrie groaned as she felt her tongue, "I love it!" Sue slapped both hands down on that keester making Carrie yelp and moan sensually to the sudden pain. "Oh! Sue! Oh! I love you!"

Not what Sue was expecting to hear, she bit down hard on one of her cheeks, Carrie loving every second of it. "Yeah! Bite my buns, girl!"

The dildo went in her ass and Carrie was feeling the best pleasure of her life even though it started off uncomfortable. "Sue, you've gotta try this!"

Of course she had to lick and spit in Sue's ass which she was all for and soon they were doing it back and forth on the pavement in the cold dead of night.

They ended up pretty tired and sore sitting on the roof of the car at the top of the ultimate make out spot overlooking the whole town. Carrie held Sue I'm her arms as they looked out at the stars. "Well, can't say I expected tonight to go as far as it did" Sue said sleepily.

"Yeah...do you think we went too far?"

Sue just laughed, "No way!" Carrie snapped her fingers bringing time back. "What are you doing, what about the cops?"

Carrie only smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"So what now?"

"I saw a bakery. Wanna have some fun with frosting and whip cream?" Sue was eager and very grateful of Carrie's filthy mind. They drove off to their next adventure.

* * *

A cop car pulled into the White's driveway. The lights sure we're on but there was no party or at least to what the two responding officers could see. They knocked on the front door and it swung open but no one inside. They walked around shining their flashlights. No one home. They checked the backyard.

"What do you think happened?" The female officer asked her partner.

"Well it doesn't look like a party happened. Unless they cleaned up before we came."

"The gunshot?"

"Could've just been backfire from a exhaust pipe I suppose. Some people around here always jump to conclusions." He shined his light in a section of the backyard that looked like at one time must've had a shed or pool there as the grass was a brown square. They left with no further investigation. When the car pulled away the party guests were left scratching their heads.

"How come they acted like they couldn't see us?" One confused teenage boy asked.

"I thought we were fucked for sure" said another. They continued long into the morning, might as well, no one was stopping them.

 **To be continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter. I will likely write something else Carrie related. Please review!**

"Quit it, it's my turn!" one of the girls whined.

"You cut in front of me!" another girl shoved.

"Girls! Girls! No need to push, there's plenty of me to go around" Carrie insisted. It was gym class. Last period of the day. All of the girls excluding Karen, Lisa and the rest of Carrie's enemies were fondiling Carrie's breasts while Miss Desjardin stepped out. Carrie was wearing her favourite purple bikini and got permission from Sue to let the girls feel her up. Sue stood there on the sidelines trying to contain her laughter as the girls felt up her breasts and ass, she had some ideas of rubbing oil on her later on. Chris felt up Carrie's legs, very impressed.

Karen and her girls couldn't believe this, it was bullshit to see everyone still grovelling over Carrie White; they all watched in disgust but didn't bother walking out of class. Sabotaging Carrie's Halloween party didn't go exactly according to plan, they wanted a fight between Carrie and Tommy but were left unsatisfied and Sue still stayed with Carrie.

"What the hell?" Miss Desjardin walked up beside Sue, shaking her head at Carrie, "This has gone on long enough!" She had her hand on her whistle ready to blow.

"Miss Desjardin, Carrie really hasn't done anything that bad" Sue protested.

"Sue, I can't just stand by and let a bunch of teenage girls fondle Carrie White."

"Well, didn't you?"

Miss Desjardin looked appalled by Sue's question, "No, young lady, that would be very inappropriate!"

Carrie called over to Miss D, "Come on, Miss D, I don't mind!" she and the other girls giggled. Sue chuckled at the stern look on Miss Desjardin's face, it was hard to tell if she was really outraged. She walked over to the girls with her arms folded; as much as Karen hated Miss Desjardin she hoped she had the power to have Carrie expelled.

"Carrie, your little power trip has gone on long enough!"

"Ah, does it have to end?" she uttered flashing her eyelashes. "You mean you don't want to at least give one a squeeze for science? This is a huge deal after all. Sue is only letting you all do this for one day. Sue and I are forever after all. It's official."

Miss D rolled her eyes, noticing Karen, Lisa and the girls near the bleachers, they looked so pissed. Thoughts began running in her mind about how badly Carrie was treated and how now she found happiness in a strange way; of course, groping a student's breast would get her fired though so...

"Come on, Miss D!", Chris stuck her head between Carrie's legs, smiling up at her.

Miss Desjardin threw up her hands, "Fine, why not?"

Karen and the others were mortified as they saw their gym teacher feel up Carrie's boobs, all slack jawed at the display. "Lesbos!"

Miss D couldn't get over how soft and firm they were, "I guess this could count as a bonding exercise."

"Yeah, Miss D, this is just something to make us all closer" Carrie grinned.

"You should come around back!" Chris said still between Carrie's legs. Miss D did just that, this whole thing was crazy but why the hell not, she gave one of Carrie's ass cheeks a slap.

"I guess I deserve that" Carrie said still smiling.

Karen finally had enough, "YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" she walked marched up to them with the rest of her girls, Lisa more reluctant. "SHE'S EVIL! ARE YOU ALL TOO FUCKING STUPID TO SEE THAT?"

"Karen, calm down!" Miss D said.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DYKE! I KNEW YOU LOVED WATCHING US RUN AROUND YOU PERV!"

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!" Chris said, again poking her head through Carrie's legs. Everyone was shouting at each other, ready to rip each others' throats out. Carrie knew she needed to intervene.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Carrie bellowed. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and kept their mouths shut. "I can't standby and let everyone be angry with one another! I want everyone to get along, that's all I ever wanted!"

Karen rolled her eyes, "So what do you suggest we do, just forget about all this and be friends?"

"We don't have to be friends…look, all I ever wanted was for people to like me…I just want us all to get along and I think that now I have an idea to just that…if you'll hear me out." Carrie gave Sue a look, devious in nature; Sue knew, she knew what Carrie wanted to do.

"Do it, Carrie!" Sue cheered.

"I think it's time I share with you all what my experiences have been in the last few months…."

"Wait, are you saying we should all be rug munchers like you and Sue?" Lisa interrupted.

"She's not saying that you idiot!" Karen barked at her.

"Actually that's exactly what I'm saying" Carrie folded her arms.

All the girls seemed shocked at first but within seconds seemed warmed up to the idea. "Play time is over girls" Miss Desjardin ordered.

"It's actually just beginning" Carrie winked at her, "Everyone grab a partner and a mat!" Everyone obeyed, they picked a girl and a mat and started stripping themselves of their gym clothes.

"You're all fucked in the head!" said Karen as she watched all of her friends join in.

Miss Desjardin tried to maintain order of the class but no one was listening even when she blew her whistle. Chris stayed by her side, looking up at her rather proudly. "Miss D?" she was ignoring her, "Miss D?"

Miss Desjardin sighed, "What is it, Chris?"

"Do you want me to get a mat?"

"What?"

"Well, Carrie said for everyone to grab a partner and well I was wondering that maybe you and I…"

"Are you joking?" she folded her arms and scolded her.

Carrie and Sue watched this go down just as they were grabbing their mat, they looked at each other skeptically. Was Miss Desjardin the mystery woman she wanted to ask out? With Chris under Carrie's influence it was hard to tell if this would be something the real Chris would've wanted to do this.

"Chris, is this what you really want?" Sue asked.

"Is Miss D the woman you want? Really?" Carrie asked.

Chris thought hard about it and nodded, hardly able to contain her excitement; this had to be some deep dark secret of Chris' that even Sue didn't know about. "Chris what are you talking about?"

"Miss D I know this sounds a little crazy but I've always had a crush on you and I think you're the woman for me." Carrie and Sue's mouths were wide open. Miss Desjardin closed her eyes for a moment and blew some air.

"Well…to be honest with you…I do find it hard sometimes not watching you run around in your little shorts" she smirked.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Karen.

Chris got closer to her teacher,her arms around her waist, "I like to watch you too" Chris admitted.

"This is so illegal" Miss Desjardin laughed. She proceeded to embrace Chris.

"I feel so naughty" said Chris.

The two kissed, it was the most shocking thing anyone had ever seen. Before they had a chance to rip each other out of their shirts, "Someone close those doors, I don't want anyone coming in here seeing this!"

"I'M TELLING MY PARENTS ABOUT THIS YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR JOB AND GO TO JAIL!"

Miss Desjardin raised her voice, "Karen if you don't find a partner you flunk this class! Now get moving, bitch!"

"Yeah, bitch!" yelled Chris as she wrapped her legs around Miss Desjardin. The whole gym participated in an orgy, Miss Desjardin was actually a lot of fun when she loosened up. Every girl was out of their clothes within seconds, some ripping. Loud moaning and groaning as they took turns fingering and licking one another.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"FUCK!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"IN MY ASS, LISA!" Karen groaned.

Carrie and Sue were eager to compete with the novice but passionate girls, it was inspiring.

"You're so fucking tight, Chris!" Miss Desjardin cried.

"Am I doing a good job, Miss D?"

"AHHH!" she responded.

as Sue saw the two new lovers lying on the floor she realized something, "Shit! Carrie, we didn't 69 yet!"

"They beat us to it!" Carrie pointed to them getting in the position, Chris on top of Miss Desjardin.

"Let's race 'em!" Sue lied on top of Carrie, dripping wet and ready for Carrie to lick,Carrie was ready too but they had to do a lot to catch up. Licking and sucking, caressing each other and complimenting them with their tongues. "Switch!"

Carrie got on top of Sue and Miss Desjarin got on top of Chris. Carrie took the time to take in her creation, so many girls were getting along, girls who would normally be enemies but right now all equal.

Eventually everyone was exhausted and lied there sweating and moaning. Carrie borrowed Miss D's whistle and blew it as hard as she could. Everyone looked up at this beautiful naked goddess, her hands resting on her hips. "Let's hit the showers, ladies!" Everyone seemed pretty satisfied with the turn of events, even Karen was less of a bitch to an extent.

"Whatever, White, it was okay I guess."

End of the day. Carrie drove Sue home in her ferrari, "So, you're done with drugs?"

"Yup. No more crime, I wiped their memories of me and got rid of the greenhouse. No guns either…except for a 9mm."

"I still can't believe Miss Desjardin and Chris."

"I'm happy for both of them."

Sue caressed Carrie's thigh, "I heard Tommy is doing well. I hear he's dating Karen."

Carrie laughed, "Well that's good I guess. I hope it works out. What about Billy?"

"I think he skipped town after you attacked him" Sue still had trouble imagining Carrie kicking both boys' asses.

"Cool."

"So what else are you going to do with these powers? Become a superhero?" Sue teased.

"That's always a possibility I guess. I am good at kicking ass."

"One question still remains" she paused, looking seriously sat Carrie for a moment.

"And that is?"

"Are you ever going to wear clothes again?" Sue looked her up and down in her seat, she still hadn't put her clothes back on since having sex in the gym.

Carrie thought about it for a moment, "Hm, sleep on it?"

"Sure." They exchanged a kiss. So much for this just being experimenting. It looked like this was going to go on. Carrie's powers were almost limitless and so was her love for Sue...

 _"_ Dude that's so corny!"

"What's corny?" Sue asked.

"Nothing. But I think I just broke the 4th wall."

Sue was confused, "Don't worry about it, babe." They continued to kiss, heavily, their passion running deep for each other...

Carrie looked up at the sky in anger, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Oh, sorry, I guess I'll just end it here then.

"Thanks and thank you for reading."

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
